


Possibilities in Prague

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "You know, one of these days we're going to have a conversation that doesn't upset you."





	Possibilities in Prague

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

CJ reached across the bed to answer her ringing cell phone. The Alicia Keys ring tone was a dead giveaway who it was and the smile spread across her face.

“Hey there.”

“Tell me you're naked.”

“Mmm, Mr. Vice-President, I will be soon enough.”

“I'm running late.” Leo said.

“I know.”

“The meeting went late. I'm on my way baby, I promise.”

“We have time…don’t rush.”

“Actually, we don’t have enough time. I will be there soon.”

“Please leave the suits downstairs, or wherever they go when I want them to go away.”

“Alright. See you soon.”

“Bye love.”

She flipped the phone closed and stretched across the large hotel bed. She was in the Hotel Esplanade Prague, waiting to rendezvous with her lover. It was mid-December and the Vice-President was on an end of year junket of handshakes and photo ops through Europe. CJ had been in London for the Human Rights Award Dinner, presenting an award to Bono. After that, she flew to the Czech Republic for a mere eight hours before heading back to Reagan International Airport. Exhaustion would be the only word to describe CJ by tomorrow. To spend time with Leo would be worth it.

They had not been together since traveling to Canada during Thanksgiving. Getting into Ottawa on Wednesday, the Second Couple (as the press referred to them) attended a state dinner in Leo’s honor. They then spent time with the new Canadian Prime Minister Susannah Foster, the first woman to hold the position in the country’s history. On Saturday, they flew to Toronto for a relaxing weekend.

CJ shopped in the city’s most fashionable district. Leo followed her with exhausted glee while the Secret Service followed them both. She protested when he paid every Bill but Leo waved away her argument. He did not even flinch purchasing a $3700 Richard Tyler strapless gown that CJ planned to wear to the Fire and Ice Ball in January.

On Monday, November 26, they were back in DC. The next afternoon was the photo shoot for the Vice-President’s official Christmas cards. It was an arduous task, complete with a seven-foot tall Manitoba blue spruce tree. CJ dressed in red slacks and a winter white cashmere sweater. Leo wore a black suit and red tie. The famous photographer James Cane came to take the pictures while Annabeth ran around like an overactive squirrel all afternoon.

The Vice-President did his best to keep the women apart. His Press Secretary reiterated, as many times as he could stand it, that CJ’s presence was questionable.

“I know the President thinks it’s a good idea,” she said for the 50th time. “Still I think it sends the wrong message. You are an unmarried couple and you are flaunting it. Certain groups are not going to like this.”

“I am not sending cards to those people and I'm also not questioning the President’s choice.” Leo replied, grimacing as a woman with the patience of Job applied some makeup to his face. “President Santos figures that a beautiful, intelligent woman makes me more appealing to the masses. I have to say that he is 100% correct. Particularly when that woman is CJ Cregg.”

CJ smiled, reaching out a hand for him. She heard everything Annabeth said but chose to ignore her. The pictures came out beautifully; Leo loved them. He had one framed, placing it on the nightstand beside his bed. After the photo shoot, the Vice-President was on his way to Europe while CJ went back to work. 

She was quite busy, she always was, but her mind never wandered far from thoughts of Leo. They would be together for Christmas but the almost month between was a question mark. How happy was CJ when this opportunity arose? It was only eight hours but they needed to see each other. Her cell phone rang again.

“Are you here?”

“Are you naked?” Leo asked.

“Leopold!”

“I'm in the elevator, baby. Open the door for me.”

CJ flipped the phone closed, dashing out of the bedroom and through the expensive hotel suite. She pulled the door open, leaning on the doorframe just as Leo came off the elevator. There was 30 feet between them but CJ could feel his smile, his radiance. The Vice-President quickened his pace; in a matter of moments, she was in his arms.

“Hey baby.”

“Hi.” She kissed him. “Let’s get you inside where it’s safe. How did you keep the suits away?”

“I told them if you ever hurt me I was positive that I would enjoy it.”

CJ laughed as Leo pushed the door closed with his foot. He pulled her close and kissed her breathless.

“Damn, I've missed you.” He murmured against her lips.

“Me too. I can't stand being apart.”

Leo held her face in his hands, smiling as he kissed her again.

“I love you, Claudia Jean.”

“I love you too. Are you hungry, honey? We can order some lunch, some tea…”

He shook his head, putting his finger on her lip.

“Everything I need and want is right here in front of me. Dressed magnificently in a lavender nightgown I might add.”

“Do you like it?”

CJ stepped out of his embrace and struck a pose. Leo closed the space between them.

“I have to say it is an excellent choice. I could hardly sleep last night, knowing we would be together today.”

“That’s sweet.”

“It’s also true.”

“Well then, why don’t we go into the bedroom and help you out of this suit so you can rest.”

“Rest?” he raised an eyebrow.

CJ laughed, the joyous sound exhilarating Leo. She took both of his hands and pulled him toward a very pleasant afternoon.

***

“This is perfect…absolutely perfect.”

Leo sighed as CJ stroked his belly. They were naked together under the sheets, CJ wrapped around him like a boa constrictor. She always knew just how to touch him, make him feel complete. Yes, making love to her was like a dream come true. Feeling her on top of or beneath him, Leo was sure he would wake from the fantasy any moment. But when they lay together, skin on skin, and he listened to her breathe…there was no better place for him.

“You're so soft.” CJ whispered in his ear, her hands moving up to stroke his chest.

“You're softer, Claudia Jean.”

“Uh uh. I love you.”

“I know baby.”

“Do you really?”

“Yeah.”

“Leo, I don’t like being apart and I am pissed at myself because I should be focusing on my work. My work is important.”

“Of course it is.” Leo turned on his side, wrapping his arms around her waist. “You are excellent at what you do and need never doubt that. It’s going to be a wonderful foundation because you are wonderful. Someday soon you will be getting that human rights award.”

“I'm not sure I'm giving it the attention it deserves.” She replied.

“Because of me?”

“I don't know.”

CJ could hardly whisper it and it made Leo’s stomach drop. He knew how seriously she took her foundation; it was important to her. Finally away from the scrutiny and glare of life at Pennsylvania Avenue, CJ Cregg was ready to make a name for herself. Franklin Hollis wanted her to save the world one roadway at a time. Leo could not express how proud he was of her or how much he loved her. If she felt there might come a time when she had to choose between the Vice-President and her philanthropic endeavors, Leo was petrified he would lose.

“Hold me tight.” CJ made her body smaller, burrowing against him. “Don’t let go.”

“I won't. You know, one of these days we’re going to have a conversation that doesn’t upset you.”

“I'm not upset.”

“Its alright.” Leo kissed the top of her head. They were quiet for a while, listening to the sounds of the room around them. Leo was afraid he dozed off a bit; CJ’s movements roused him. He opened his eyes as she got out of the bed.

“Don’t leave baby.”

“You fell asleep. I feel a bit restless but I want you to relax.”

“It’s so much easier when you're close.” Leo said.

“Ditto.” CJ smiled, throwing on her satin robe. “Please rest…I'm not going far.”

Leo didn’t want her to leave because they didn’t have much time. Still, she was right about his exhaustion. If he just took a catnap, he would probably be fine.

“OK,” he put his head back on the pillow. “Love you, Claudia Jean.”

“Me too.”

She kissed his lips and Leo fell asleep faster than he thought possible. CJ went into the sitting room to call Kate. She needed to talk to someone who knew her well. There were all of these feelings jumbled inside of her; they needed to come out now.

***

“Were you on the phone?”

Leo came out of the bedroom two hours later. He was well rested and wanted to be close to CJ again.

“Mmm hmm. I was talking to Kate.”

“How is she?” the Vice-President asked.

“Good. She is trying to finish holiday preparations while getting Em ready for her first big school dance. Sometimes it’s good to talk about the normal stuff.”

“Agreed.”

“I envy Kate sometimes.”

“Yeah. CJ…”

“I didn’t mean to insinuate what you and I have is not normal.”

“It isn’t,” Leo replied. “Though it could be. I love you so much and I want you to marry me. It’s not a strategic move and it certainly won't stop all the separate traveling in our schedules. I want to marry you so I can wake up with you every morning it’s possible. We won't have to yearn for layovers anymore. We can always be together because we love each other.”

“I do not want to be Second Lady. I don’t know how many different ways I can say that.”

“What if I told you that I had a plan?”

“I won't let you leave your job because of me.” CJ’s tone was firm.

“I won't do that. Would you please just hear me out?”

“No.” she shook her head. “I don’t want to hear bullet points on why I should marry you. I just…”

“Dammit, Claudia Jean, I love you.” Leo caressed her face. CJ nodded, fighting a fierce battle and losing with the tears running down her cheeks. “Please don’t cry, baby.”

“I feel so silly.”

“Why?”

“Because we have eight hours. It was supposed to be sexy and romantic and I'm sniveling like a fool.”

“You could never be a fool. Sometimes this situation is stressful on us. Hey, I have something that might bring a smile to your face…wanna see?”

“Yeah.” CJ wiped her tears.

Leo pulled the jewelry box out of his pocket, placing it in the palm of her hand.

“What is this? You’ve bought me too much jewelry already.”

“Open it.”

Now she smiled and popped open the Tiffany box. CJ tried to say something but her voice was gone. She looked at the ring, back at Leo, and then the ring again.

“Marry me.” he slid off the couch and down on one knee. This was not easy considering his knee replacement surgery. “Marry me, Claudia Jean Cregg.”

“Is this…is this real? Oh my God, Leo.”

“I don’t know how to answer that.”

“It’s huge.”

“Too much?”

“I’d have to put it on my finger to see.” CJ replied.

“Let me that do that.”

Leo got back on the couch. He pulled the ring from its velvet bed, sliding it on her left ring finger. It was a traditional three stone solitaire. The setting was platinum with a round center three-carat diamond and side diamonds of two carats. CJ Cregg wore seven carats on her finger; it took less than an instant to fall in love with it.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes!” she threw her arms around him, hugging tight. They kissed passionately. “Oh God, it’s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

“I saw it and knew you had to have it.”

“Oh my God.”

CJ was trembling and Leo still held her tight.

“Lets order some lunch and we’ll talk.”

“Bullet points?”

“I like the term clarification better. I respect that you have apprehensions about returning to political life. I've spent some time thinking about it and I think I can put you at ease.”

“OK.” she kissed him. “I will deal with what I need to deal with. I want to be your wife, you know.”

“I do know. Do you know that you’ve made me the happiest man on Earth?”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.” Leo toyed with the string of her satin bathrobe. “How about we um, build up our appetites before calling room service.”

“What did you have in mind, Mr. Vice-President?”

He was so glad to see a smile on her face.

“I just want you…I think you know how much.”

“Mmm, I can guess. C’mon, I’ll make you feel so good.”

“You already have, Claudia Jean. I promise you.”

“Then we’ll call this the icing on the cake.”

That was just fine. They went back to the bedroom, spending the rest of the layover in bliss. CJ had a long flight back home but it didn’t matter because she was already flying through the clouds.

***


End file.
